Urgot/historia
* * * | Miejsce urodzenia = | Przynależność = | Rezydencja = | Krewni = | Grupy = * * * | Powiązani = , , , | Linki = *Uniwersum *Syn Ura *Człowiek z wyszczerzonym cieniem }} }} Dawno temu potężny kat o imieniu Urgot został zdradzony przez imperium, w którego służbie odebrał tak wiele żyć. Skuty żelaznymi kajdanami zmuszony był poznać prawdziwą siłę w Czeluści, więziennej kopalni głęboko pod . Uwolniony w wyniku katastrofy, która sprowadziła chaos na całe miasto, stanowi teraz cień ciążący nad przestępczym półświatkiem. Dążąc do oczyszczenia swojego nowego domu z tych, którzy według niego nie zasługują na życie, unosi swoje ofiary na tych samych łańcuchach, które niegdyś pętały jego ciało, skazując je na niewyobrażalne cierpienie. Motor Agonii Urgot zawsze wierzył w swą wartość. Jako kat i oprawca słabych stanowił uosobienie noxiańskich ideałów, według których siła stanowi najwyższą wartość. Każdy jego zamach toporem stanowił świadectwo tego stanu rzeczy. Sława Urgota rosła wraz ze stertą ciał piętrzących się u jego stóp, a onieśmielająca obecność kata utrzymywała w ryzach nieprzebrane zastępy wojowników. Mimo to wystarczyło jedno słowo, by przypieczętować jego los. Wysłany do odległego miasta Zaun w celu zlikwidowania rzekomego spisku przeciwko władcy Noxusu, Urgot zbyt późno się zorientował, że misja była tylko pretekstem, by opuścił stolicę na czas przewrotu przygotowanego przez uzurpatora . Otoczony przez ludzi chembaronów i rozwścieczony zdradą, Urgot został zaciągnięty w głąb chemtechowej kopalni, która ciągnęła się pod Zaun. Został pokonany. I uwięziony. Koniec końców okazało się, że był nic niewart. Trwał w piekielnych warunkach panujących w kopalni, bez słowa skargi, czekając na śmierć. W Czeluści śmierć przybiera różne formy... Strażniczka kopalni, baronessa Voss, ofiarowywała czasami wolność w nagrodę za wyznania więźnia wydobyte podczas tortur. Wolność tę niosło ostrze jej miecza. Przez wrzaski odbijające się echem w długich, podziemnych tunelach, Urgot poznał cudowny charakter Zaun. Było w tym mieście coś szczególnego i wspaniałego, coś, co zdolne były przekazać nawet urywane wyznania wydobywające się z podrzynanych gardeł. Urgot nie wiedział, co to było, dopóki nie został zaprowadzony przed oblicze Voss, pełen obawy o to, że go złamie. Lecz gdy ostrze baronessy wgryzło się w jego ciało, Urgot zrozumiał, że udręka, jaką przeżył, zniszczyła je bardziej niż jakiekolwiek tortury, którym mogła go poddać Voss. Czeluść uczyniła go silniejszym, niż był kiedykolwiek. To ból był sekretem Zaun. Jego śmiech towarzyszył Voss, gdy uciekała z kopalni. W głębinach zapanowała anarchia. Przejąwszy kontrolę nad więzieniem Urgot rozkoszował się wymyślaniem nowych prób na przetrwanie. Wymienił te części swojego ciała, które uznał za najsłabsze, i zastąpił je znalezioną tu i tam maszynerią. Technologia ta została stworzona przez tych, którzy bez niej nie mogliby przeżyć — potrzeba matką bólu. Żadni strażnicy nie mieli odtąd prawa wstępu na obszary, które Urgot wyrwał z uścisku Voss. Sami więźniowie obawiali się swojego nowego pana bardziej niż okrutnej baronessy. W wielu z nich zrodził się fanatyczny respekt wobec Urgota, który raz za razem głosił gorączkowe kazania na temat natury mocy, miażdżąc karki tym, którzy nie chcieli go słuchać. Dopiero gdy w Czeluści pojawił się noxiański agent, Urgot został zmuszony do stawienia czoła swojej przeszłości. Choć szpieg rozpoznał go i prosił o pomoc w ucieczce, Urgot nie miał nad nim litości. Pobił go i rzucił jego połamane, bezwładne ciało w ciemną otchłań. To nie siła kieruje Noxusem, uświadomił sobie wtedy Urgot, lecz ludzie... a ludzie są słabi. Niepotrzebni są władcy, niepotrzebne są kłamstwa — nic nie powinno stawać na drodze czystego chaosu towarzyszącego walce o przetrwanie. Wywołując zamieszki, w wyniku których podpalona została jedna z żył chemtechu, Urgot zdołał wstrząsnąć całym miastem leżącym nad kopalnią i rozerwać bramy więzienia w eksplozji wielkością porównywalnej z tą, która zrodziła Zaun. Wielu więźniów zginęło, a tysiące zniknęły bez śladu w slumsach dolnych rejonów miasta. Jednak tak jak zawsze, ci najbardziej wartościowi przetrwali. Od tej pory rządy terroru Urgota tylko się umacniały. Przemieniony w odrażającą mieszankę industrialnej machinerii i noxiańskiej brutalności, morduje baronów i ich przybocznych jednego po drugim, gromadząc własną armię popleczników spośród uciskanych mas Zaun. Ci, których oszczędził w swym szale zabijania, dowiadują się jednego: on nie jest tu po to, by przewodzić, lecz po to, by przetrwać. Jeśli dowiedziesz swojej wartości, przetrwasz i ty. A próby... dopiero się zaczynają. Syn Ura Biegaliśmy po ulicach . Rury i witraże były tylko rozmazanymi plamami pośród Szarości i mgły, która zalegała w każdej przesiąkniętej chemikaliami alejce. Zori biegła po mojej lewej, ze swoimi matowymi włosami i zardzewiałymi nożami — jej uśmiech był jedynym dowodem na to, jak piękna była pod całą warstwą brudu. Blenk biegł za nią z puszką spreju pełną świecącej farby i głową wypełnioną pomysłami. Scuzz zamykał pochód w sposób, w jaki może to robić wielkolud o takim imieniu. Ale to był nasz Scuzz, w całej swojej scuzzowatej okazałości. Wykrzyknął nazwę gangu prosto w kłębiący się dym, oświadczając całemu światu, że noc należy do nas. — Jeźdźcy Slumsów! Zaśmialiśmy się i zawtórowaliśmy mu. Byliśmy młodzi, pełni życia. Nic nie mogło nas powstrzymać. Musiałoby nas najpierw złapać, a my pędziliśmy bez ustanku. Wydawało się, jakby samo miasto było nam przychylne, gdy przemykaliśmy w jego głąb, coraz dalej od frajera, którego okradliśmy i pozostawiliśmy krwawiącego w rynsztoku. Jego zęby dzwoniły o siebie w naszych kieszeniach. Wystarczy tego, by trochę się zabawić. Zmierzaliśmy w kierunku Czarnych Alei i targu znajdującego się w sercu Zaun. — Myślicie, że sprzedadzą nam shimmerwino? — spytała Zori. — Przez lanie tego kolesia całkiem wyschło mi w gębie. Blenk parsknął. — W Alejach to i dziecku sprzedaliby shimmerwino. A potem sprzedaliby dzieciaka. — Zamknijcie się obydwoje — warknął Scuzz, doganiając nas. Na jego twarzy widniał wyraz zatroskania, którego nie widziałem nigdy wcześniej. Zmarszczył brwi. — Słyszycie to? Zmrużyłem oczy i wbiłem spojrzenie w nocny mrok — no bo nie da się zmrużyć uszu, c’nie? Nie bez kilku ulepszeń. — Nic nie słyszę — wzruszyłem ramionami. — Nawet skrobania szczurzych pazurów. — O to mi właśnie chodzi — wymamrotał Scuzz. Cisza, jaka nastała po jego słowach, zdawała się nieść większy ciężar od samego , migoczącego nad naszymi głowami. Przebijaliśmy się powoli przez targ otulony gęstą mgłą. Patrzyliśmy na poprzewracane wozy o leniwie obracających się kółkach. Na egzotyczne towary piętrzące się przy opuszczonych stoiskach. W powietrzu unosił się smród, który przypominał mi o napadniętym przez nas frajerze, tak silny, że aż oczy zaszły mi łzami — co się nie wydarzyło, gdy patrzyłem, jak krwawi. Były też ciała. Wiele z nich nosiło emblemat chembarona. Byli rozerwani na strzępy, a ich krew zabarwiła bruk na purpurowo. Masakra. — Ohydny widok, co? — Blenk uśmiechał się szkaradnie, myszkując w kieszeniach jednego z trupów i ostrożnie odsuwając kawałki rozerwanego ciała. — Chyba skorzystamy ze zniżki. Zori wstrząsnął dreszcz. — Ktoś... ktoś tu jest — wyszeptała, wskazując palcem chmurę chemtechu kłębiącą się przy wylocie rury niedaleko nas. To stamtąd dolatywał odór, który stał się tak intensywny, że tłamsił moje zmysły i sprawiał, że aż szumiało mi w uszach. — To... to człowiek. — To nie jest człowiek — wyszeptałem, podążając za jej wzrokiem w przestrzeń okrytą zieloną zasłoną dymu. — Już nie... Dostrzegałem zarys przysadzistej sylwetki z mechanicznymi nogami, w barbarzyński sposób połączonej z wielką liczbą dział w taki sposób, w jaki mechanik łączy ze sobą dwie metalowe rury. W palącym żarze i syczących płomieniach. Zrobiło mi się słabo na sam widok. W jednej ręce niewyraźnej sylwetki widniał drugi, o wiele mniejszy kształt. Duszącego się w chemtechowej chmurze mężczyzny. Człowiek wierzgnął, a wtedy potwór zakpił z niego mechanicznym głosem, który zawibrował w głębi moich trzewi, grożąc poluzowaniem wnętrzności. — Oto, czego chcesz — zagruchał niemal, okrutnie wciskając twarz mężczyzny głębiej w wylot rury. Chemtechowy gaz kłębił się i wirował nad jego głową. — Oddychaj. Wypełnij się tym. Ofiara jednak tylko wierciła się i wierzgała, coraz słabiej i słabiej, aż w końcu poruszało się tylko jej ulepszone ramię, niczym echo ostatnich, desperackich myśli mężczyzny. Nawet wtedy, gdy myśli już ustały. I wtedy doznałem przebłysku. Zwisające bez życia w uścisku potwora ciało należało do chembarona. Tylko ich stać było na nowomodne stroje. Baron Crimson... czy ktoś taki. Te ciała porozrzucane dookoła niczym szmaciane lalki... to byli jego ludzie. A przynajmniej kiedyś nimi byli. Teraz... — Musimy stąd spadać — wyrzuciłem z siebie na bezdechu, odwracając się od obrazu rzezi w kierunku moich przyjaciół. Nie byłem w stanie ich zobaczyć. Gaz sączący się z rury rozprzestrzeniał się, a otaczająca nas toksyczna zielona chmura sprawiała, że coraz trudniej było oddychać... Trudniej... Uciekać. Musieliśmy uciekać. Słyszałem, jak Zori, Blenk i Scuzz panikowali, zanosząc się kaszlem gdzieś niedaleko. Wyciągnąłem ręce w gazowy wir, by złapać kogokolwiek, cokolwiek, co mógłbym pociągnąć za sobą w biegu. W odpowiedzi usłyszałem tylko dźwięk ciała miękko opadającego na bruk. Po chodniku potoczyła się, grzechocząc, puszka spreju. Zatoczyłem się, gdy zrozumiałem prawdę. Blenk już nie żył. Najgorsze było jednak wciąż przede mną. Potwór ruszył i przedzierał się przez chmurę. Jego masywne, opancerzone odnóża waliły w ziemię jedno po drugim, i znów jedno po drugim, a pomiędzy metalowymi płytkami można było dostrzec wypełnione chemtechem rurki. Naprzód sterczały wyloty działek, a z nich sączył się ten sam dym, który wciąż unosił się znad rozrzuconych dookoła ciał. Czułem na języku gorycz prawdy tak cierpkiej jak otaczające nas trujące powietrze. Miałem tutaj umrzeć. Potwór pochwycił mnie za kark i podniósł do swojej twarzy. Ujrzałem przed sobą oblicze terroru, tym bardziej przerażające, że było ludzkie. A przynajmniej bardziej ludzkie niż reszta jego cielska. Jego maska gazowa wypuszczała gęsty dym mieniący się od alchemii, lecz błysk jego oczu przebijał się przez chmurę gazu. Dostrzegałem w nich świadomość. Inteligencję. Wydawały się niemal do mnie uśmiechać w odpowiedzi na mój strach. — Oto syn Zaun. Jak masz na imię? — zapytał, przysuwając mnie bliżej. Jego akcent był wyraźny, lecz nie mogłem określić, skąd pochodził. Jego słowa ostatecznie odebrały mi siły. Każde z nich uderzało całą mocą jego nienawiści. Nie mogłem wydusić odpowiedzi. Zaśmiał się. — Rozpoznajesz barona? Jak wielu próbował rządzić miastem, wysyłając niezliczoną rzeszę ludzi w głąb ziemi, by wydobywać to... — wciągnął głęboko powietrze, gdy otaczający nas gaz zawirował — to plugastwo. Teraz już go nie ma. Zabiło go to, co dawało mu władzę nad innymi. To ty przeżyjesz. Uliczny szczur, zaznajomiony z tym koszmarem. Powiedz mi, kto z was jest silniejszy? Który z was zasłużył na to, by żyć? Nagle rzucił mną z powrotem na ziemię. Wylądowałem na swoich przyjaciołach. Cali drżeli, dusząc się — tak jak wcześniej baron. Na ustach Scuzza wykwitła piana. A Zori... Zacisnąłem oczy, by nie patrzeć na to, co się z nią stało, i powstrzymać cisnące się łzy. — Uciekaj — powiedział potwór. — Opowiedz o tym, jak przeżyłeś, i o tym, jak zginął baron. Będziesz moim świadkiem. Pierwszym z wielu. Zawahałem się. — Uciekaj! — ryknął. Wtedy ujrzałem Zori. Łkała cicho, ostatkiem sił wyciągając rękę w niemej prośbie o pomoc. Nie tak chciałem ją zapamiętać. Chciałem wspominać jej uśmiech. Wciąż chcę. Lecz ja już biegłem, szaleńczo, na oślep przemierzając ulice Zaun, z palącymi płucami i przerywanym oddechem. Wyobraźcie sobie uczucie, jakiego doznałem, gdy zrozumiałem, że to właśnie moje krzyki rozpaczy były wiadomością, którą miałem przekazać miastu. Ja przeżyłem. Moi przyjaciele nie. To ja byłem tego godzien. cs:Urgot/Příběh de:Urgot/Hintergrund en:Urgot/Background fr:Urgot/Historique ru:Urgot/Background sk:Urgot/Background Kategoria:Strony historii bohaterów